The Youkai Reunion
by PenSketch
Summary: The group comes together after fourteen years of no contact. We find out what they've been up to. First fanfic, yay! A BUNCH of shippings, and fun. ENJOY!


The Youkai Reunion

Tsukune Aono hesitantly stared at the opening doors to Youkai academy. It had been fourteen years since he'd seen his old group of friends together in one place. He had no idea how most of them had been doing. Neither did his wife, Moka, have a clue, they hoped well. "Honey, what's wrong?" Tsukune heard his wife say

"Nothing, just thinking" Tsukune replied.

"About what?"

"Nothing important" Tsukune lied. He then swung open the doors, to hear loud music coming from somewhere. Tsukune looked up, and read a large sign the said WELCOME YOUKAI ACADEMY ALUMNI! And a table underneath where a lady with cat ears and grayish- gold hair said "Meow are those my wonderful students Tsukune and Moka?"

" ! How are you?" Moka greeted with a smile.

"I'm fine, but what about you? It seems like yesterday you joined the newspaper club, and look! You're pregnant!" Ms. Nekonome said.

"Yeah, five months" Moka said, smiling at her husband.

"That's wonderful!" meowed.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you to say. And by any chance, did you see any of our old friends?" Tsukune said.

"Oh yes! They told me to tell you to go to the newspaper club old room, remember where it is?" said Ms. Nekonome.

"How could we forget?" Tsukune said. "Thanks " Moka and Tsukune started walking down the familiar corridors and stopped to hear call "Have fun you two!"

"Thank you!" Moka replied. The two went up the stairs and stopped at the door, which wore a sign that said "NEWSPAPER CLUBBERS (AND THEIR GUESTS) ONLY!" Moka listened in and heard the familiar laughter of their friends. Tsukune opened the door, only to receive a pair of boobs to the face and a bone crushing hug.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu, the all too familiar succubus exclaimed.

_Their softer than when we were kids _Tsukune thought.

"Honey, get off of him!" said a soft, chilling voice.

"Sorry, Mizzy honey!" Kurumu said "Just bringing up old memories" Tsukune looked up to see all of his old friends. Kurumu of course, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, and Gin. Even Fong-Fong and Sun where there. But there was a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes next to Ruby whom Tsukune didn't know.

"Hello Tsukune, Moka. We're all glad you're here" said Mizore.

Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes, his friends had grown up. Gin didn't have a camera or a pile of photos in his pockets, all he had was some sort of square bulge in his shirt pocket, Yukari wasn't wearing her old witch costume and looked more like a grown up, Mizore was pregnant, Fong-Fong didn't look like a girl so much, Ruby wasn't wearing some odd costume, and Kurumu looked like her mother. Everyone was dressed in fancy, elegant clothing and not school uniforms. The sight almost made Tsukune cry. "Tsukune, my man! When did you become such a softie?" Gin spoke.

"I agree, if I had known you were going to turn into this ball of fluff, I wouldn't have asked you to be a part of the Wong family" Fong-Fong said with a smile.

"I'm not soft! It's just that, you guys don't look like your old selves anymore!" Tsukune said.

"Well neither does Moka, she looks like a pregnant whale!" Kurumu joked.

"Kuru, that's not nice to say" Mizore said, rubbing her own belly.

"I was only joking!" Kurumu said.

"Ladies, please calm down" the man next to Ruby said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tsukune said.

"I'm Ruby's husband, Tanuka, nice to meet you" Tanuka stuck out his hand and Tsukune grabbed it and shook.

"What monster are you?" Tsukune asked.

"Heh, I'm a griffin, S-class super monster" Tanuka grinned.

"He's a strong one at that" Ruby said, tracing his chest with her finger.

"How did you two meet?" Moka said, who was then shot with looks that said _don't ask her that!_

"Oh, it's such a long story, and so many things happened it might be too much! It's by far the longest story I know-" Ruby started off.

"But to make it short, we met in Okinawa three years ago, and hit it off from there" Tanuka finished. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, Ruby was known to go off on into her own world whenever she told a story, but thank goodness Tanuka was there to bring her back to Earth.

"So how did everyone come together as couples? Let's go around in a circle to tell the stories" Moka suggested.

"Yahoo! I'll start," Kurumu said "It all begins off after graduation, when I stayed at Mizore's village for a few weeks. There, we fell in love and forgot all about Tsukune. We dated for four years and then Mizore proposed to me. Two years after that we had our first daughter, Mirai. Then we had our son, Kaoru, and now Mizore's pregnant with our third!"

"You know, I'd have liked to explain something" Mizore said. _Yeah, like how two women have a baby! _Tsukune thought.

"Yukari and Fong-Fong, what about you guys?" Kurumu asked.

Yukari and Fong-Fong looked at each other, the Fong-Fong spoke "During the fight with fairy tail, Yukari and I were fighting the leader of the 6th subdivision, and Yukari got badly hurt. I… just felt….. so angry" Fong-Fong couldn't finish his thought, he seemed really upset. Yukari kissed him on the cheek to calm him down.

"So he killed the leader, and healed me. From there I felt, like, I didn't care for Tsukune anymore. Like someone else who I felt was more important came into my life. So a few years after graduation, I went to find Fong-Fong in China. And when I did, he asked me to marry him." Yukari said as she grinned at Fong-Fong, who returned the smile.

"So now we live happily with our only daughter, Kurumu" Fong- Fong said. Yukari smiled at Kurumu. Yukari and Kurumu were usually fighting with each other during high school, but who knew that the two had such a wonderful friendship.

"Awwwwww, that's so cute!" Kurumu said and she burst into tears of joy. Mizore nodded in agreement.

"Sun sempai and Gin sempai, your story next" Moka said.

Gin looked and Sun as she wrote everything down so quickly. She held out the sign for everyone to read. It said: _since most of you know that we met during our school years, I'll start when Gin graduated. As soon as he did, he came to work at the resort with me and Marin-san. After working side by side for eight years, he finally asked me out. So we've been going out ever since. He's too cowardly to propose though_

Everyone laughed at the end of the sign; Sun sempai seemed to have a sense of humor_. _"Speaking of proposing…" Gin said as he took a knee. The girls gasped as he looked up at Sun and said "My dear, Otonashi Sun, I've known you for a long time, and you've always been there, even if I screwed up. And you've always been able to tolerate my… obsessions." Everyone laughed, except for Tanuka, he didn't understand. "You're the only woman I've truly loved," Gin reached for the shirt pocket, which inside was a box that held a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you.. marry me?" Sun began to cry, as did all the girls (Kurumu hadn't stopped) and she nodded her head. Gin smiled, got up, and hugged her. He said "Thank you" over and over again into Sun's shoulder, "You've made me the happiest man in the world" Gin said when he was able to compose himself.

"That was so sweet. Alright, Ruby and Tanuka, your turn!" Kurumu said. Ruby was way ahead of her; she said "As Tanuka said, we met in Okinawa, during my vacation. We started talking and became friends. Soon we started dating for five years, and then he proposed to me! And two years later we have our son, Nako" Tanuka smiled at his wife, who lovingly gave him a kiss.

Tsukune stared, then said "Where are your kids?"

Yukari answered "They're in the playpen down the hall"

"Can we visit them?" Tsukune asked

"After you tell us your story! Kurumu declared. Moka looked at Tsukune, smiled, and cleared her throat.

"After graduation, I followed Tsukune home, where his parents asked if we were going out. He said yes, I said yes too. And so we did start dating. Few years later, Tsukune proposed, and we were married ever since. We just thought of having a child, so here I am. Five months"

Kurumu smiled, and she said "I'm glad we all could remain friends like this, even after Tsukune picked someone." Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, and Moka looked at each other, and joined in a group hug.

"Let's go see our kids." Yukari said after the hug. So the group walked down the hall, and found a room with a sign that said "PLAYROOM" They entered, and many kids came up to them at once. There was a girl and a boy. The girl was tall, and had blue hair, pale skin, and eyes like Mizore's. The boy had dark purple hair, was shorter than his sister, his eyes and skin were just like Kurumu's. Both kids ran up and said "Mommies!" as they grabbed at Mizore and Kurumu's dresses. "Kaoru, Mirai, these are your aunties and uncles. There's uncle Tsukune, auntie Moka, uncle Gin, auntie Sun, auntie Yukari, uncle Fong-Fong, auntie Ruby and Uncle Tanuka." Tsukune bent down and said "Hi, I'm uncle Tsukune" Kaoru grinned and said "hi, I'm Kaoru the snow boy. My sister's a succubus!" Mirai hid behind Mizore, waving at Tsukune.

"Sorry, she's a shy one." Mizore explained. Tsukune nodded, and the two kids went back to the playroom and another girl and boy came in their place, but they were holding hands. The girl had long black hair and brown eyes. She wore an old witch's hat. The other had blond hair that was short, he had rose colored eyes and wore glasses.

"Mommy, Daddy. I made a friend! He's my age and everything!" the little girl said to Yukari and Fong- Fong. They smiled and Yukari said "That's your aunt Ruby's son, Kurumu" The older Kurumu looked at the girl and smiled, _little Kurumu looks just like me _she thought . Older Kurumu bent over and said to little Kurumu "Hi there, did you know my name's Kurumu too?"

"Cool!" little Kurumu grinned.

The boy looked up at Ruby and Tanuka and said "What she said! She's my new friend! And we're gonna get married someday!" Little Kurumu nodded in agreement.

Yukari and Ruby exchanged glances and smiled at their kids.

"And maybe we can play with those toys you and daddy keep in the closet!" Nako said. Everyone stopped while Ruby and Tanuka stared in astonishment. Ruby said "You don't need to play with those, Nako. They wouldn't be fun for you"

"But I wanted to play Indiana Jones with the whip!" Nako said. His parents went into a state of despair and anger. But Tanuka quickly regained his consciousness and said

"My son is obsessed with the American thing, Indiana Jones was it?" Nako nodded. "You run along and play with your new friend now" Nako ran off, still holding hands with little Kurumu.

Older Kurumu grinned at Ruby, who was still reeling about her son's statement.

"It was kind of obvious that you were a masochist, Ruby, but finding a sadist man? Is that good luck or bad?" Mizore joked.

"What we do in our spare time doesn't concern you!" Ruby almost shouted. Everyone laughed. Tsukune felt so happy, being with his friends like this. Fourteen years, he couldn't believe it.

"Wait a minute, aren't we missing someone?" Gin said as he looked at Moka. The rosary seal was still on her chest.

"Should I?" Tsukune said. Moka nodded and Tsukune ripped off the rosary. Immediately inner Moka came out and said "_where are we, Tsukune?" _

"We're at the school reunion, remember?" Tsukune said. Inner Moka glanced at her friends, and started to quiver, her eyes started to water and she said in a wavering voice "_I remember you guys, and I missed you too"_

Every girl went over for another group hug, except this one was more uncomfortable. "_Is this how it feels to be pregnant? It sucks!"_

"Don't worry about it" Mizore said. The girls let go and the group went back to the newspaper room.

There waiting was , "Hi guys! I got to take a break and I decided to bring some things!" she said. She sat on a cooler which everyone assumed it contained fish and beer. Funny enough, it did. And everyone enjoyed themselves, sharing more stories and such. Tsukune eventually grabbed a beer and quieted everyone down to make a speech.

"I've known most of you over the years of my high school life. And let's just say, it was crazy. From regular old classes we'd go into battles together and fought side by side. There were many close calls, and sometimes I was about to cry (remembering when Mizore was taken to get married forcefully) because I thought I lost you guys. You all are very important to me and I am so happy to see you've all had happy lives. I remember all the times there were awkward moments. There are so many, I don't even know where to begin. Our four years at this school have been some of the best moments of my life. I would start with freshman year, but to quote a friend "it's such a long story" so I just wanna say. I feel so privileged to get to know such wonderful people" everyone nodded in agreement and clinked their beers together.

"To youkai academy!" they all said.


End file.
